Emerald Sustrai
Emerald Sustrai is an antagonist in RWBY. She is an associate of Cinder Fall and the partner of Mercury Black. Statistics *'Name': Emerald Sustrai *'Origin': RWBY *'Gender': Female *'Age': 21 *'Birthday': March 18 *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 173 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 49.5 kg (109 lbs) *'Skin Color': Dark Tan *'Eye Color': Red *'Hair Color': Mint Green *'Relatives': Unnamed Mother *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Semblance: Hallucinations *'Standard Equipment': Thief's Respite *'Weaknesses': Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated. Using her Semblance on more than one person causes her great mental strain, and creating large illusions viewed by everyone knocks her unconscious. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Poison Slash, Mantis Shot *'Voice Actor': Marina Inoue Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Emerald is a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her fairly long hair is a light, mint-green with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of strappy high-heeled pumps. Originally, her attire consisted of an intricate white thin top and an olive-colored, shallow-cut crop top, on the back of which is her personal emblem. This emblem is in the shape of a cut gem, most likely referring to her name. This was intended to be accompanied by white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she keeps her weapons as well as a single pouch. Personality Emerald initially appears to be affable and disarmingly friendly; however, this belies a darker side of her character. On the whole, she seems to be genuinely outgoing and quick-witted, if a little short-fused. She can also act a little childish or petty, such as when she stuck her tongue out at Roman Torchwick after she stole his lighter to mock him. In "Best Day Ever", when she talks to Tukson about books, she seems to be knowledgeable about books and enjoys reading, as she lists off many titles. She also likes Vale, complimenting the city for its "tall buildings and diverse culture". She has a tendency to maintain a pretense of friendliness amongst people in order to gain their trust. This is shown on multiple occasions in "Best Day Ever", where she pretends to be friendly to the Shopkeep in order to catch him off guard and steal his wallet. Later in the same episode, she puts on a friendly act around Tukson before threatening and killing him. Another example is in "Extracurricular"; where she mostly ignores Ruby Rose until she looks directly at her when Emerald off-handedly smiles and then rolls her eyes when Ruby looks away. In the episode "Round One", she states that she dislikes Team RWBY for their cheery and positive attitude, regardless of her acting as their friend for the time being. Emerald shows a strong sense of loyalty, specifically to Cinder, whom she appears incredibly eager to please. Accordingly, she is willing to take the initiative to impress her, such as tracking down Tukson and killing him. When Cinder rebukes her for killing Tukson, she defers to Cinder's judgment, quickly apologizing. Judging from the nonchalant way she talked about killing Tukson, she appears to have no qualms about killing, even lightheartedly joking about it afterward with Mercury. However, another side of her is seen in "Battle of Beacon", where she seems to be overwhelmed and disheartened at the sheer scale of the destruction and violence taking place, calling it "almost sad". Nevertheless, Emerald continues to demonstrate loyalty to Cinder, as in the "The Next Step" in which she speaks for Cinder, who has lost her voice. According to Emerald, her loyalty is exclusive to Cinder, rather than to Salem as well, and only complies to her plans and wishes due to owing Cinder "everything". History Power Main Skills and Equipment Thief's Respite: Thief's Respite is a pair of convertible revolver-sickles wielded by Emerald Sustrai. By default, they are a pair of revolvers that fire incredibly fast. Emerald can then deploy blades to fight in melee combat, or instead extend them using chains attached to her respective handles like kusarigamas to fight from mid to long range. *'Poison Slash': Emerald slashes one of her kamas at her opponent, inflicting a poisoning effect from the blade laced with poison. *'Mantis Shot': Emerald fires three rounds of rapid-fire Dust bullets from her revolver kamas at her opponents. Semblance: Hallucinations: Emerald's Semblance is individual mental hallucinations - the ability to modify the sensory information in a person's head while their brain is processing it. She can make one or more see and hear things that aren't necessarily there, but instead of generating an illusion that everyone nearby can see, she only causes her target to hallucinate. She is very skilled in using her Semblance to distract her opponent, capable of making them see enemies or attacks that aren't there, making them see her somewhere she isn't, turning herself or her allies invisible or making her target see her as doing something else. She can also use her Semblance to lure someone into a trap, making her target see an ally or a helpless child to lure them into a false sense of security. However, her Semblance is shown to have its limits. While she is capable of easily controlling a single mind, controlling any more than that seems to tax her severely. She has also been able to create large illusions that can be viewed by several people, though this strains her to the point she is knocked unconscious. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships * In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Cinder's Faction Category:Salem's Inner Circle Category:RWBY Characters